


The Matrix of Fate

by Chanlyeya



Series: Wyrd [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BR side story ficlets, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanlyeya/pseuds/Chanlyeya
Summary: Side Ficlets in the BR universe, through the eyes of others beside Noctis.As this is meant to accompany BR, most chapters won't make sense without reading that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> Not much to say here—just small additional anecdotes that won't fit into the main BR. I'll add tags as I do chapters, but these may range from a retelling of an event in another's POV, to additional scenarios Noctis is not there to witness, to simple shenanigans that won't fit in BR's main storyline without feeling forced. This will be updated sporadically.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the invasion, Ignis can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place post chapter 5.

The marshal had answered all of their questions to the best of his ability, but the man didn’t know much more than they did. He had been out of the city when it was attacked—it was a miracle he had even been able to returned at all. It was almost unnerving, knowing that even Cor, who was normally  _ very _ well-informed, especially on matters concerning the empire, was drawing a blank. Once he had said his piece, Cor had left the caravan, followed shortly by Prompto, as he allowed them their time to mourn. Watching his prince sleep on the other bed, still for once, Ignis couldn’t help but appreciate the gesture.

Tomorrow, Noct would insist he was fine. He would hold his head high and would look ahead, tell them they had a job to do and get to it. He would focus on whatever the marshal had planned for them without complaint, but tonight, the tears staining his pillow told a different story. He had cried himself to sleep, but tomorrow, Ignis would make sure everyone left his dignity intact by not mentioning the tear tracks on his cheeks. His Majesty was dead, and while Ignis had fond memories of the man who helped educate him, he was not the man’s son.

He had been unable to get ahold of his own family, but he had no doubt they were safe. They always were. The moment things got dangerous, they left, preferring to cut their losses than struggle for potential gain. It was a habit Ignis normally looked down upon—now, he was just thankful he didn’t have to worry so much about their safety. He was certain they would reach out to him, sooner or later, and while they didn’t always get along, they were family, and he would be relieved once they had gotten ahold of him. Until then, he would just have faith in the thought that they made it, and carry on treating it as law.

In the other bed, practically glued  against the wall, Gladio was quiet. Cor had thankfully informed him that Iris had made it out safe, but had remained silent on the subject of his mother. They hadn’t even bothered asking after Clarus, for the Shield had surely shattered before his liege. Based on the fact that Gladio hadn’t yet shed his tears, Ignis figured he was waiting for him to fall asleep. Ignis, knowing he wouldn’t be able to any time soon, Ignis decided to give him his solitude by joining Prompto and the marshal. Stopping only to get himself a glass of water, Ignis left the caravan behind.

The rain had stopped, but the air was still heavy with moisture, and Ignis could’ve sworn he could feel his hair frizz up already. He ran a hand through it as he searched for the others.

Holed up below the overhang, sitting side by side in the unforgiving plastic chairs, was Prompto and the marshal. They were whispering amongst themselves, but immediately halted to watch as he approached. Prompto invited him with a wave, and the marshal a nod, but neither raised their voices

“Can't sleep?” Prompto asked once he was close enough to be heard.

“I'm afraid not,” he said, taking the seat on Prompto’s other side. “The room was a bit...stuffy.”

Cor nodded his understanding. “Are they asleep?” he asked.

“Noct is,” he answered. “He passed out nearly as soon as he laid down.”

“He did seem to have overdone it,” Cor agreed. He stood, and stretched. “I’ll be heading in. Make sure the two of you get some sleep; we have an early day ahead of us.”

“Marshal,” Ignis called, and Cor stopped in his tracks. “I’m afraid I must ask, but...what are we supposed to do?”

Yesterday, Ignis had only planned on catching a boat, and now, the capital was invaded, the Crystal stolen and the king dead. The Crownsguard, what little of it had made it out, was scattered, and refugees were sure to become a problem, if they haven’t already. They had no means of taking on the empire, but surely there would be a bounty on Noct’s head. So long as Noct lived, he remained a symbol of independence, whether he wanted to or not, and the empire would be quick to snuff out any chance of rebellion before it could even start. Ignis thought about suggesting to take Noct into hiding, but he was king now, and to do so would be to forsake the kingdom.

“For now,” the marshal said. He waited for Ignis to look him in the eye before continuing. “For now, we sleep. Tomorrow, I’ll tell you  _ all  _ the plan, but keep in mind, we haven’t lost yet. This isn’t chess—the king’s loss does not negate our remaining pieces. We  _ will _ continue to fight, and when this war is over, we  _ will _ have our kingdom back.” He placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “Trust me; I will do everything in my power to ensure it.”

And while that in no way made everything better, it eased the tension in his chest. If the marshal truly believed in his words, Ignis was inclined to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any additional scenes you would like to see; whether it be past ones or contemporary ones, just send me an ask [here](https://theblackrune.tumblr.com/) (or on my [main](http://chanlyeya.tumblr.com/), either works) and I'll try and write it so long as it's not too spoilery, and I can find the time.


End file.
